GUNDAM 00: RETURN OF THE TRAILBLAZER
by Ashuki
Summary: A.D 2366. Fifty-Two years after the ELS Conflict, Celestial Being was thought to be gone. Setsuna awakes to find that the day of Revival has come and joins the organization once again, taking the official role of Leader. When a mysterious group begins a hostile takeover of Earth, the Innovator must guide the Sixth-Generation Gundam Meisters and change the world yet again. [REB00T]
1. Part One: Return of the Trailblazer

**GUNDAM 00**

_Celestial Revival_

_A.D 2366_

Setsuna woke up gasping for air as sweat trailed down his face. He had another nightmare about his past. Even if he was an Innovator and an ELS hybrid, he still got scared sometimes. He sat up on the bed and pulled on his black shirt. The Innovator looked towards the wall, focusing his vision on the calendar. "12th of June. It all begins here." He walked out of his room and down the stairs, towards his kitchen. Opening the fridge he grabbed some milk and poured it into a glass. He gulped it down, slamming the glass back onto the table. "Setsuna F Seiei. Gundam Meister of Celestial Being, reporting for duty." His eyes glowed and he sent out his thoughts to Jake Vashti, who passed them onto the Sixth-Generation Gundam Meisters.

Setsuna sat down on the couch. It had been fifty years since the ELS war. Fifty years since he had anything to do with Celestial Being. He had assumed the Gundam Meisters he worked with had all died or moved on with their lives. He decided not to see them again. But this time, he would be working with complete rookies as the unofficial leader of Celestial Being. He, Tieria and Veda would work together to revive the organization. They had planned for two years through the terminal on the 00 Qan[T]. Through Veda, he had sent plans to Jake to construct new Gundams for the new pilots and a new mothership. The most advanced Gundams yet.

Setsuna walked out of the house, taking only his jacket and a framed photo of the Ptolomey crew. He walked through the quiet city. It was always quiet at dawn. He had been conflicted all these years. Was he an Innovator or an ELS? One thing he could be sure about was the fact that he was no longer human. Setsuna stood on the beach, looking at the stars. There was one star that stood out though, it appeared to be a shooting star but Setsuna knew it was no star at all. In fact it was Celestial Being's mothership, _Juno. _

He stepped back to let the ship land. Slowly the noises stopped and the sand stopped blowing past Setsuna. The door opened slowly, allowing him to board the ship. He took a deep breath and walked onwards and boarded the ship. Setsuna walked to the bridge where he met the crew. A total of nine people, fairly young. He would be responsible for their actions and lives from this point onwards. He could feel the awkwardness coming from all but Jake Vashti. Suddenly a mini Tieria hologram popped up beside Setsuna.

"_Members of Celestial Being. This man is no other than Setsuna F Seiei. The one who has saved us all many times. He is the leader of our organization and you will follow his command. Setsuna, I'll talk to you later." _He dissapeared. Setsuna smiled a little bit to ease the tension.

"So! I'm Summer. Captain of this ship." They shook hands. "I know you know Jake, so this is Annie, Tom, Clancy, Warmonger, Lust, Rey and Ash. The last four are our pilots. Jake can show you around in the hangars. You four go with him." They nodded and Setsuna followed them towards the hangars.

He could feel someone's eyes on him as Jake talked. He looked back to see the one called Ash staring at him. Their eyes met and Setsuna saw the same expression he himself had when he was younger. Warmonger reminded him of Tieria, Rey reminded him of Lockon and Lust reminded him of Sumeragi_._ Setsuna gave Ash a small smile and looked back in front of him as they entered the hangar.

He marvelled at the four Gundams. "What're they called?" He asked Jake. To answer his question, the Meisters stood in front of their machines as Jake pointed and explained.

"That's Temperance, piloted by Rey. Striker is piloted by Lust. Seraphim is piloted by Warmonger and Valor is piloted by Ash." Jake finished speaking and Setsuna nodded his approval.

"Roger that. I'll be in my room." Setsuna walked out of the hangar as the ship took off into the early-morning sky.

Ash huddled together with the other Meisters, discussing their new leader while Jake chimed in occassionally. Rey nodded in agreement with Warmonger. "He does seem rather.. distant. What about you Ash?"

Ash blinked. "Huh? Oh. He's alright. I'll be in my room." He exited the hangar. Walking through the halls of the ship, Ash couldn't help but wonder. "Just who is this Setsuna anyway. He looks like a ghost." He entered his room and sat down on his bed. Ash sighed. Everytime he closed his eyes the memories played. The Azadistan Conflict. Two years ago..

_The boy made his way through the battlefield of Azadistan, running as fast as he could. Screams were heard as buildings collapsed and parts from mobile suits landed everywhere. Sweat rolled down his face, his heart pounded in fear of death. He jumped to the side, avoiding a rolling car that tumbled past him, killing two people. He tore his eyes away from the sight and continued running. The Earth Sphere Fedaration had been disbanded because of arguments between leaders, forming two major factions, the Federation and the Union. What had happened to the teachings of Celestial Being three years ago? It was believed that humanity would live in peace and ascend past race or religion, yet here they were again. _

_He reached the Royal Palace where he saw a gunfight between the Union and Azadistan soldiers. The boy hid behind a wall for cover and looked around for a way to escape the city. Finally he slumped down and hid his head between his knees, crying. Just then an explosion happened close to him, forcing him up into the air to land right back on the rough ground. His eyes flickered for a few moments and saw he was behind some rubble._

_His eyes opened. He clutched his head with one hand and felt something warm and wet. His arm was cut and so was his right leg. But his hearing came back and he realized that the gunfire had stopped. Slowly he rose and walked around the city noting the corpses and mechanical parts that were scattered throught the city. The boy fell to his knees and looked down. Everyone had died and those who had survived had left. Suddenly he heard the familiar noise of a mobile suit's GN drive whirring. The boy looked to his left to see a large group of GN particles emitting from the mobile suit. It turned around and stared right at him, like it pierced his soul. The machine was a Gundam, like those who had appeared three years ago._

_He widened his eyes in fear and awe as he stared back at the weapon. The Gundam then flew higher into the sky, before flying full speed overhead. The boy looked back in amazement. "Gundam.."_

Ash's eyes opened instantly as the flashback ended. He yelled in frustration and fell backwards onto his bed. "Setsuna F Seiei.."

Summer sipped her soda as everyone did their job. Tom monitered the radar, Annie handeled the data, Clancy flew the ship. She yawned from boredom. "Who knew being a Captain would be so boring."

Tom chuckled. "Get over it. It's not like you do any real work."

"You just sit there watching that screen all day." She retorted. Tom was about to reply but Annie cleared her throat, stopping the two from fighting. "Yeah yeah, whatever." She rested her face on her fist, pushing her cheek upwards as she drank her soda.

Setsuna and Tieria were in his room/office discussing the new members of Celestial Being.

"What do you think of them Setsuna?" The purple-haired hologram asked.

Setsuna sighed. "They're young. Some of them are as young as I was. Tieria I'm regretting not speaking to the others upon my return. Now I may never have the chance to." He gazed at the photo.

"Setsuna. I'm not sure if they're still alive or not. But what I do know is, Lockon said something to you before he died. And I'm sure his brother, Allelujah and the others wouldn't want you to give up." Tieria replied, causing Setsuna's mind to trigger Lockon's words.

"_Setsuna, do you understand? You're trying to change from who you were. You're trying to change with the Gundam, from the past to the future... I'm a failure. Back then, time stopped for me. No matter how much I changed the world, I never tried to change myself. I was imprisoned by the past... So you change. Change, Setsuna... 'Cause I couldn't."_

Those words brought tears to the Innovator's eyes. Setsuna wiped them away and nodded. "I understand. Thank you Tieria. Keep me notified." Tieria dissappeared. "Lockon.."

Ash was approached by Setsuna while staring at Valor. He turned around to face the leader of Celestial Being. "Setsuna F Seiei. What's up?" Setsuna simply stared at him. He was only sixteen.

"Ash Haybasa right? I just want to say welcome to Celestial Being." He smiled.

Ash nodded. "Thanks. So what's your story?"

"My story.. it's a long one." Setsuna replied with a soft expression. "But I'll tell you sometime later." He looked at the Gundam. "Is this yours? Valor?"

"My pride and joy. It sounds silly but..."

Setsuna chuckled. "No, I understand. When I was younger I too idolized the Gundams. Exia.. 00.. 00 Qan[T]. I believed that Gundams had the power to eradicate war. I myself, wanted to become one. To embody a Gundam was a dream of mine."

Ash nodded. "These are the things.. that strike fear and awe at the same time into people's hearts. These Gundams have stopped conflicts, almost unstoppable monsters." Setsuna smiled but at that moment he clutched head and yelled in pain as Ash caught the falling Meister.

Setsuna was the only who could hear the sounds of the ELS inside him, the only who could feel the pain it brought. Eventually the pain subsided, leaving Setsuna panting in Ash's arms. With a voice that was hoarse from screaming, he excused himself and ran out of the hangar. "The pain.. it's gone. Just what was that.."

Summer exhaled from boredom as they flew over the ocean. "Tom, land this ship _on _the water not in. Let's all relax." She took off her suit to reveal denim shorts and a white Minus the Bear t-shirt. "It's too hot." Summer left the room.

"_Attention everyone, we're going to land on the water to take a break." _Warmonger growled in annoyance at the announcement. "I hate not doing anything. It seems like a normal day." He leaned against the wall with folded arms and one leg raised behind him.

"That's because it is a normal day idiot." Lust replied. "There's no war or conflict going on. We can only watch for now. But it really is hot, so I'm going to enjoy the break." She took off her Meister uniform to reveal short denim shorts and a white tanktop. Warmonger glanced at her and looked away with a blush. She noticed this and pressed against him. "Something wrong Warmonger? I was starting to think you didn't have feelings.." She moved her hand up his leg.

Warmonger grunted and pushed her away, then exited her room in anger leaving Lust to burst into laughter.

Ash leaned against the railing on the ship's deck. He stared out into the ocean, noticing how every wave shimmered in the sunlight. He could see and hear seagulls splashing in the water and making noises. The wind blew past him and his hair fluttered. "What's up?" He smiled and looked to his left.

"Not much." Summer replied. "Kinda bored. How about you?"

Ash looked up at the sky. "Ah not much. I'm itching to actually pilot my Gundam."

"I know what you mean. I hate waiting." Summer sighed and rested her head on her fists. "But that's the only thing we can do." Just then Annie snuck up on Summer and splashed her with a glass of water. The screaming girl burst into laughter and chased Annie as Lust joined in. Ash was joined by Rey and Warmonger in staring at the three girls.

"That's kinda hot." Rey commented and Ash nodded. Warmonger only scoffed. "Come on, admit it."

The silent Meister begrudgingly agreed. Lust ran towards them and grabbed Ash and Rey, dragging them towards the water fight.

Setsuna walked into the bridge and noticed how only Tom and Clancy were there. "Where are the others?"

"They're on the deck Setsuna. They were bored." Tom shrugged. The Innovator walked up to the deck and watched as they splashed each other with water from cups. Even Warmonger had joined in, even if he was doing it half-assed. Setsuna chuckled and his gaze drifted towards the sky where he could see the Desert Flower. "That was because of me. My thoughts saved us all."

Just then the holographic Tieria appeared next to Setsuna. "Setsuna! You're needed at the bridge. There's something important on the news right now! You kids get down there now!" The Meisters nodded and ran with Setsuna down to the bridge, bursting in as Tom, Clancy and Tieria watched the screen.

The screen showed Earth Sphere Federation mobile suits and ships being shot down near Tokyo. The attackers seemed to have GNX-type MS and two large ships, all equipped with GN Drives. Setsuna watched the unknown attackers dance around their opponents and shooting them down with relative ease. The remaining ESF ship attempted to escape, but one of the large ships fired a large cannon which seemed to emit GN particles and wiped out ten Flags and half of the ship. The remaining ESF forces were massacared. _"Unbelievable! They wiped out the Federation... in only ten minutes! Jus-" _The reporter was cut off as a gold GNX landed in front of her, crushing the ground, cars, stalls and people beneath it. It pointed a finger at the camera.

"_Celestial Being!" _Setsuna's eyes widened. _"We are Ascension. We come down from our space colony and onto this rock to begin a hostile takeover! If you intervene we will crush you like we did with these soldiers. Stay out our way Celestial Being!" _The GNX flew up and back towards the ship, which was now far away from Tokyo and in the clouds. Setsuna's expression turned grim.

"Just what the hell happened?" Tom asked. "Who the hell are those guys?"

Clancy shrugged. "Who knows? Guess we'll have to fight now." The others murmured in agreement. He turned to Setsuna and Tieria who were standing beside each other. "What is it?"

Setsuna shook his head. "Nothing. Tom and Clancy, find out all you can about Ascension. I want to know where they'll attack next and find their headquarters if possible. Annie from now on you'll have to start maintaining the Gundams. Summer, get serious. As for you four.." He turned to the pilots. "I want you Meisters to stay in top condition. We could attack or be attacked at any time. Understood?" Everyone nodded and Setsuna left the room.

_**A.D 2366 Unknown Location**_

A brown-haired boy smashed his fist against the locker. His Innovator eyes glowed as he yelled in fury. His eyes then returned to their normal violet color. "Damn that bastard! He jeapordized the mission.." To his right a brunette giggled.

"Chill out Cameron. So he screwed up?" This comment earned the girl a dirty look from the one called Cameron.

"We weren't supposed to announce our story to anyone yet Stella!" He yelled at her. Just then both of them turned their heads toward the opening door. It revealed two male pilots, one with blond hair and one with black. "Blaze you idiot!" Cameron lunged for Blaze, but was held back by the black-haired male. "Josh!"

"That's enough you two. We're a team, wether we like it or not, so we have to learn to work together. Not rip each other apart. If I see anyone fighting I'll break their bones into twenty pieces." He shoved Cameron away from Blaze. "Zero wants to speak with us." The mentioning of the name seemed to gain everyone's attention. They nodded and followed Josh up the stairs of the headquarters and into the office of their summoner.

A silver-haired man with tanned skin turned around and motioned towards the four seats in front of his desk as they all sat down. "You came. Good. The pilot of the gold GNX.. that's you Blaze I assume?" Zero stared at the boy as he nodded. "You compromised the plan."

"Exactly. He should be killed!" Cameron's outburst awarded him a glare from Zero.

"He should not be killed. He did nothing wrong. In fact he speeded the plan up. True we weren't supposed to announce our story until our next appearance, however Blaze's actions have helped the plan. Now we can skip to phase three."

"What is phase three, Zero?" Stella asked.

"Phase three, Stella, is the attack on an ESF base in Black Forest, Germany."

"But are we even sure they'll show up?" Josh inquired.

"I know they will. They have to. If they don't, then people won't listen to them anymore." Zero stood up and so did the four pilots. "But enough about that. You have been piloting those GNX models for two years. Two years too long. Follow me." The group walked across the halls of the base and eventually outside, where they came upon a hangar. Zero pressed the code into the panel and the door rose, granting them access. As they stepped inside the lights came on behind them but not in front of them. Suddenly the lights came on one by one as Zero called out names.

"GN-0013 Redemption.  
GN-014 Phoenix.  
GN-015 Shooter.  
GN-016 Gallant."

The four pilots stared in awe. Zero nodded. "These four machines.. are the ones who will change the world. You four have been entrusted with Gundams."


	2. Part Two: Gundam VS Gundam

_**A.D 2366 Somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean**_

Setsuna walked onto the bridge and saw Summer napping in her seat. He coughed loudly, waking her up with a fright. "Sleeping again Captain?" He made his way down the stairs towards Tom. "So Tom did you two find anything?"

Tom nodded. "We did. There were some records of an abandoned colony project a few years ago, but the only thing we could really figure out was their next target. They'll be attacking Black Forest, Germany in an hour or so."

Setsuna smiled. "Good work. Set course for that location and step on it. Summer where are the Meisters?"

Summer shrugged. "Ash is probably in the hangar as always. Warmonger and Lust have been hanging out a lot lately and Rey.. who knows what Rey does." Setsuna nodded his thanks and went on his way towards the deck. They were flying pretty low so it was okay to be there. Setsuna saw Rey upon his arrival and walked over to stand next to him. "Rey Seiei."

Rey nodded. "That's me. You're probably wondering what I was doing out here?" He turned his head to the leader of Celestial Being.

"I am." Setsuna replied in agreement as he stared out into the ocean.

"I was just thinking. Despite my training, I've never been in an actual combat situation before. Those were all simulations. To tell you the truth I'm kinda nervous."

Setsuna only smiled. "Don't be. You'll do fine out there. If worst comes to worst I'll come out myself. Anyway what's the story with the rest of the Meisters?"

Rey shrugged. "Ash keeps to himself, but he's told me that I'm an older brother to him. He loves the Gundams. Warmonger is quiet and harsh at times, but despite what he wants everyone to think he is a nice guy. He just plans everything out. Lust is.. perky. She's flirted with us all on several occassions, even Annie. However it's mostly us males she likes to tease. Althought Warmonger and her have been hanging out a lot lately."

Setsuna nodded. "What about you?"

"Me? I guess I'm the leader of the Meisters. Unofficially of course."

"I'm still your boss." The Innovator smiled. "Be prepared." He walked away, leaving Rey to his musings.

Setsuna made his way towards Lust's room. He heard sounds of pleasure as he neared the door. He shook his head and opened the door, to see Warmonger and Lust scurry around the bed, gaining as much distance as they could while he put his shirt back on. "I see. So that's why you two have gotten closer lately."

"I'm sorry sir. She started it." Warmonger stated as Lust opened her mouth in shock.

"How long has this been going on for?"

"Since yesterday." Lust answered. "Please don't tell anyone Setsuna. It would have been Ash but he's a little young for me and Rey claims to like someone else."

"What? Are you ashamed of me?"

Lust punched his arm. "Not now Warmonger."

Setsuna walked out, making it clear that they had ensured his silence. He shook his head as he walked towards the hangars. "Kids." He entered the hangars and stood next to Ash who viewed his Valor with crossed arms. "What are you doing here?"

"What I always do. Admire my Gundam. Am I needed?"

Setsuna shook his head. "No. Carry on." He walked out and Tieria appeared in front of him.

"Setsuna, Tom says we're nearing Black Forest."

Setsuna nodded. "Roger that Tieria. Please tell Summer to alert the Meisters." Tieria dissappeared.

"_Attention all Meisters, report to your stations. Pilots please stand-by! Our first taste of battle is here!" _

**[BEGIN PLAYING: DAYBREAK'S BELL]**

Ash got into the Valor and activated the Gundam as the other three Meisters jumped into theirs. He could feel the arrestors attach onto the shoulders of his machine as the ramp lifted it to stand straight. The arrestors carried the Valor to the catapult as Tom's face appeared on the panel to his right.

"_Valor, you are clear for launch. Good luck."_

Ash nodded. "Roger that. Ash Haybasa, Valor, taking off."

"_Rey Seiei, Temperance, launching!"_

"_Lust, Striker, let's go!"_

"_Warmonger, Seraphim, starting mission."_

The four Gundams launched and formed a diamond as they flew over the vast forest. Ash closed his eyes and listened to the air around him as Setsuna briefed the Meisters.

"_It seems their target is an ESF base somewhere around here. Your objective is to protect it at all costs, no matter if they attack you."_

The transmission ended and Ash focused on the horizon. He pressed a button to open comms with the Temperance. "Good luck Rey."

"_Thanks buddy, you too." _Ash closed the private channel and the four Gundams spread out to form a line in front of the _Juno. _He squinted his eyes and cursed himself for doing so. Forgetting his stupidity he zoomed in on the space he should be looking at and saw a large ship deploying ten GNX mobile suits.

**[END SONG]**

"_Seraphim, please engage." _Lust initated the first phase of the plan.

Ash watched as the Seraphim spread its wings and charged its blaster rifle to the maximum output it could reach without trans-am and fired. The large beam blast flew with such speed towards the ship it barely had time to dodge and as a result two GNX's were destroyed along with one of the ship's catapults.

Just then the remaining eight GNX charged at full speed towards the Meisters, opening fire from a distance. Seraphim continued to fire while the other three Gundams used their shields to deflect the attacks that would reach the ship and dodge the attacks that wouldn't. When they got close enough, the second phase of the plan had begun. The Temperance and Valor rushed forward to engage the enemy, each slicing one as they did so.

There were six GNX remaining and the pilots did everything they could to survive. Striker and Seraphim stayed at the back to defend the ship as both ships opened fire on each other while Temperance and Valor were the frontal assault. Ash yelled as the Valor dodged another shot and brought its GN Sword down onto the GNX's arm. The pilot yelled in fear as the arm was sliced off. Ash gave his opponent no time to counter, the Valor pushed its rifle against the cockpit and fired, the resulting explosion pushing the Valor back.

Rey frowned as a GNX scraped the Temperance's shoulder with its fist. "Hey! That's not very nice y'know!" The Temperance impaled the cockpit with its beam saber. "That'll teach you."

Lust and Warmonger were back to back on top of the ship as they shot down two more GNX's while communicating on a private channel. "You're cute."

Lust giggled as the Striker threw a combat knive at another GNX, impaling it. "You're cuter."

The four Meisters surrounded the remaining GNX as it attempted to flee. Ash stopped the Seraphim. "Go help the ship. We've got this." The Seraphim only shoved the Valor out of the way as the Temperance sliced the GNX in half.

"_Seraphim, the ship is fleeing and it's out of our range. Take it down."_

"_Roger that." _Ash watched the Seraphim spread its wings again and take aim. The large blast destroyed a large chunk of the ship this time and it started falling. _"Second shot." _The second blast set off a chain reaction and the ship was completely destroyed as large chunks of it fell into the lake.

"That wasn't so bad." Ash said and the others agreed. However at that moment a large square appeared on their radars in the eastern direction and four triangles launched out of it, heading towards them rapidly. The Valor barely had time to turn as it was tackled by a machine. "What the?!"

"_You guys look at them! They're Gundams!"_

"No way.. they have Gundams?!" Ash grunted as the Valor was kicked away by the orange one. "I'll take this one!" The Valor rushed forward and drew its GN sword and swung, but the enemy blocked with its GN blade. "A close combat Gundam?" The Valor circled its opponent to dodge an attack and then struck from behind, the sword made contact with the tip of the Gundam's shoulder, slicing off a little bit. At that moment the Valor was back-handed by the enemy's shield.

Rey jerked the controls, desperately moving the Temperance away from it's attacker. The Gundam then rushed in with its beam saber, and the Temperance blocked with both of its own. After being kicked away, the opponent dissappeared from radar and view. It suddenly reappeared behind the Temperance and fired two spikes from under its shield, impaling the Temperance's shield. The enemy then charged forward and the two clashed again.

Lust shrieked as the Striker was kicked in the head by the opponent. She flew it backwards to dodge another kick and then moved it downwards to dodge a shot. Just then the enemy rushed in and latched onto the Striker with its shoulder-spikes. The spikes embedded themselves into the skirt of her machine and began crushing it. She screamed and the Striker sliced two off with a beam saber, forcing the Gundam to release her.

Warmonger tried his best to keep his cool as the Seraphim and the Gundam circled each other. The two stopped and the Seraphim fired its rifle at medium output, the size of a normal beam shot, but the enemy blocked. The opponent returned fire with multiple shots from what seemed to be a beam gatling gun. The Seraphim wrapped its wings around itself and blocked the attacks. Upon opening them he saw that the enemy's chest flaps were open and twenty GN missiles were being fired. The Seraphim destroyed eight but had to block and dodge the other eleven, while one hit it on the shoulder.

"_What do we do?! These Gundams are amazing!" _

"_Praising the enemy isn't helping Rey."_

"_Enough you two! Ash what do we do?"_

The Valor kicked the enemy away. "I-I don't know." It dodged another swing. "Regroup and fight together!" The Meisters followed orders and the four of them took on the four Gundams together. The Valor rushed forward and distracted the 'ghost Gundam' as Rey had dubbed it while the Temperance covered the Valor by striking the orange one. The Striker fired at the gatling Gundam while the Seraphim blocked a grab from the spiky Gundam. They all changed targets multiple times and the battle raged on for another three minutes, until finally Ash and Rey managed to trap the ghost Gundam.

The Temperance tricked it by appearing to charge towards it, but instead flying past it. The Gundam turned around leaving an opening for the Valor. It rushed forward and kicked the head of its opponent while the Temperance circled back and attempted a lunge at its cockpit. The ghost Gundam blocked and kicked its attacker away, firing its spikes at the Temperance who circled around it. It dissappeared but couldn't move fast enough because the Valor swung at the space where it should have been, slicing off its right leg.

Suddenly the four enemy Gundams started to retreat back to their ship. The Meisters cheered and jeered in victory. However a large barrage of GN Missiles was heading towards the _Juno. _The Gundam moved at once.

Summer and Setsuna were doing their best to command the ship. The _Juno _had fired nearly all its GN missiles at the enemy, yet they had only managed to destroy the front. It was obvious the enemy ship had a longer range. When they saw the large amount of missiles heading their way, Summer commanded Tom to activate the GN Field, despite it's uselessness against GN missiles. Just then they saw the four Gundams retreat and their own four Gundams open fire on the missiles, destroying nearly all of them save for a few which hit around the bridge. When the smoke had cleared and the four Gundams turned back towards the enemy ship it was gone along with the four other Gundams. Setsuna couldn't believe it. "Good work Meisters. Thanks to you we live for another day. Return to the ship." However, before docking the Seraphim fired the largest blast it possibly could without trans-am and only then did it dock.

Annie and the several haro began working on the Gundams right away as their pilots dismounted. Ash took off his helmet and wiped the sweat from his forehead as Rey slapped his back. "I thought for sure we weren't gonna make it. Looks like we're invincible!" He grinned. Setsuna smiled.

"Good work out there. However I noticed you had some trouble?"

Ash was the first one to speak. "Setsuna those Gundams.. they were unreal. There was one that could turn invisible and one that could grab onto you and tear your machine apart or crush it. One had a gatling gun and missiles and one... one outmatched my Valor. I _won't _let that happen again." He walked away and left Setsuna with the other Meisters.

_**A.D 2366 Unknown Location**_

The four pilots touched down and started yelling at each other. Blaze had been grabbed by Cameron as Stella and Josh tried to break them up. Suddenly a familiar voice was heard and the four turned around with haste.

"Zero!" Stella exclaimed as she stood straight with her fellow pilots. Zero nodded.

"It seems that you all were defeated. Pity. I expected better from you all."

"Zero! We had them beat, and then they turned it around!" Cameron yelled.

"Do you know why they won at the end?" Zero awaited an answer, instead he received head shakes. "It's because they used _teamwork._ If you four don't start doing the same I'm afraid you'll have to answer to the Admiral."

They nodded and Zero left the hangar. The group began talking things out, realizing that Zero was right. Without teamwork they would lose to Celestial Being and die.

"You and Cameron need to work things out, Blaze. Josh and I live in harmony while you two fight constantly. I realize it's mostly him that sets things off but you need to do something about it." Stella rubbed Blaze's back as she spoke. "You're the youngest in the group and you have a lot to learn. But don't take crap from Cameron."

Blaze nodded. "You're right. I know. Cameron and I will work better from now on. Thanks Stella." The boy stood up and walked towards Josh and Cameron.

Josh turned his head towards the advancing Blaze as Cameron stood up. He was joined by Stella who stood behind him, motioning to Josh that they would stop fighting.

"I'm sorry for the way I've been acting. I'll follow the plan from now on." Blaze extended his apology to his rival who only nodded.

"I'm sorry too. But for now we all need to work as a team. I'd rather not die at the hands of Celestial Being."

_**A.D 2366 Somewhere over Germany**_

Setsuna was called onto the bridge by Tom. He stood next to the red-headed boy as Tieria appeared behind him. "What is it Tom?"

Tom pulled up some data on the screen. "I've been analyzing the battle data from the Gundams like you asked. It seems that they all have their own special abilities, each of them have a role to play like our Gundams. Except these guys are way more advanced. I dunno if anyone noticed but the enemy don't emit red or green particles. Instead they emit _blue _GN particles. A new type of power perhaps? Anyway I've sent the information to your terminal Setsuna."

"Good work Tom. Any data on the ship?"

"Forwarded to your terminal also." Tom replied and Setsuna nodded his thanks before leaving the room.

Setsuna pulled out his terminal after entering his room and sat on his bed, opening the data that he had been sent. "Hm.."

[ENEMY GUNDAM ANALYSIS]

_It seems that the enemy, Ascension as they call themselves, possess Gundams more powerful than even ours. And we were ahead of the game! All joking aside however, these four Gundams are advanced. Now displaying information._

_The 'Ghost Gundam' as the Meisters call it seems to have a camouflage system. Similar to our GN Optical Camouflage but usable when moving, optimized for combat. Those spikes it fires can be deadly since the pilot is supposed to target limbs, disabling his or her opponent._

_The 'Spider Gundam' as Lust calls it is fast. The spikes on its shoulders, I've dubbed them spines, are capable of embedding themselves into a target and crushing or ripping it apart. Lust says the pilot may be a girl because 'she knows how girls fight'._

_The 'Heavy Gundam' seems to anger Warmonger. It outmatches the Seraphim in manuevarability and firepower+range. This could be bad for us since the Seraphim has lesser range than its opponent. _

_And finally, the 'Orange Gundam'. This Gundam is amazing. It outmatches our top close-combat machine, Ash's Valor. Yeah, we're screwed. It seems the pilot fights exactly identical to Ash. However it's the Gundam's blade that seems to be its deadliest weapon. It's lighter than any other sword we've ever made. _

_So that's it for now. We'll have to wait and see what else these Gundams have in store for us. As for now, call them by their dubbed names. Ghost, Spider, Heavy and Orange._

[END OF REPORT]

Setsuna couldn't believe it. Their only chance of defeating these things was the 00 Qan[T]. But the Meisters had to do this themselves. He doubted they would appreciate his meddling. Celestial Being would have to face off against Ascension, for what could be known as the conflict of the century.


	3. DATABASE

**DATABASE**

**MOBILE SUITS**

_**ASCENSION**_

GN-013 REDEMPTION GUNDAM:  
Pilot: Josh  
Equipment: GN Beam Cannon, GN Cannon x2, GN Beam Saber x2, GN Missile Cannon x2  
Special: Trans-Am, GN Field, Optical Camouflage  
Power Supply: GN Drive  
Appearance: A copy of the Heavyarms Kai except red, blue and white instead of blue and white.

GN-014 PHOENIX GUNDAM:  
Pilot: Cameron  
Equipment: GN Rifle, GN Beam Saber x2, GN Beam Dagger x2, Shield, GN Spikes  
Special: Trans-Am, Optical Camouflage, GN Mirage, GN Spikes x5  
Power Supply: GN Drive  
Appearance: A copy of the Blitz except with a GN Drive in the chest and GN Particles flow out of the thrusters on its back.

GN-015 SHOOTER GUNDAM:  
Pilot: Stella  
Equipment: GN Rifle, GN Beam Saber x2, Shield, GN Spines  
Special: Trans-Am, Optical Camouflage, GN Spines x4  
Power Supply: GN Drive  
Appearance: A copy of the AGE-2 Gundam with a GN Drive. The spikes on its shoulders are used as "GN Spines" which embed themselves into the target and begin tearing it apart. They can also be used as long-range weapons

GN-016 GALLANT GUNDAM:  
Pilot: Blaze  
Equipment: GN Rifle, GN Blade, GN Beam Saber x2, GN Beam Palm x2  
Special: Trans-Am, Optical Camouflage, GN Beam Palm, GN Field, GN Light  
Power Supply: GN Drive  
Appearance: A copy of the Destiny Gundam, except orange where the red should be and when using its GN Light, the wings raise to reveal GN particles emitting from underneath them.

AS-002 INFINITY GUNDAM:  
Pilot: Blaze  
Equipment: GN Rifle, GN Blade II, Beam Saber x4, Beam Cannon, Shield x2  
Special: Trans-Am, Dual Drive System, GN Light  
Power Supply: Dual Drive  
Appearance: Body of the Sinanju except a green orb underneath the Ascension logo, Two GN Drives in the shoulders, Destiny's wings, 00's head. The body is painted orange, removing the ZEON emblem and adding a Black Shuriken onto where the ZEON logo used to be. The wings are painted black and the GN particles emitted are orange as opposed to the Eternal's blue. The head is also painted black with orange eyes and yellow anteanne.

_**CELESTIAL BEING**_

GN-017 TEMPERANCE GUNDAM:

Pilot: Rey Seiei  
Equipment: GN Rifle, GN Beam Saber x2, GN Beam Dagger x2, Shield  
Special: Trans-Am, GN Field, Optical Camouflage, MA Mode  
Power Supply: GN Drive  
Appearance: A copy of the Aegis Gundam with a GN Drive embedded into the center.

GN-018 SERAPHIM GUNDAM:  
Pilot: Warmonger  
Equipment: GN Blaster Rifle, GN Beam Saber, Shield, Fin Fangs x2  
Special: Trans-Am, GN Field, Optical Camouflage, GN Blaster Rifle  
Power Supply: GN Drive  
Appearance: The body of the Cherudim Gundam except colored blue where the green is and has the Wing Gundam's wings.

GN-019 STRIKER GUNDAM:  
Pilot: Lust  
Equipment: GN Rifle, GN Beam Saber x2, GN Combat Knives x2, Shield  
Special: Trans-Am, GN Field, Optical Camouflage  
Power Supply: GN Drive  
Appearance: A copy of the Beginning D Gundam with a GN Drive in the chest.

GN-020 VALOR GUNDAM

Pilot: Ash Haybasa  
Equipment: GN Sword IV(The shield can split into two and fold behind the arm to reveal a GN sword), GN Beam Saber x2, GN Rifle, GN Sword Short II x2  
Special: GN Field, Trans-Am, Optical Camouflage  
Power Supply: GN Drive  
Appearance: A copy of the 00 Seven Sword/G.

CB-003 E.X.T. ETERNAL GUNDAM  
Pilot: Ash Haybasa  
Equipment: GN Blaster Rifle, GN Small Fin Fangs x4, Shield, Beam Saber x2, GN Sword V  
Special: Trans-Am, Twin Drive System, GN Wings  
Power Supply: Twin-Drive-Mk II  
Appearance: Body of the RX-93-v2 without the bazookas and funnels on the back, Strike Freedom's wings, 00 Twin Drive on shoulders, head of the RX-93-v2.

**PEOPLE**

_**CELESTIAL BEING**_

Codename: Ash Haybasa  
Age: Sixteen  
Background: Ash grew up in Azadistan, until he was fifteen. This was when the Azadistan Conflict took place. Months after the war he was found and recruited by Celestial Being, living as a poor street urchin. He's proven to be an exceptional pilot.  
Appearance: Shaggy black hair, lightly tan, diamond piercing in his left ear, dark blue jeans, grey-hooded red flannel hoodie and white+red hightops.

Codename: Summer Falls  
Age: Seventeen  
Background: Summer was raised in the small town of Brampton, Canada after moving there from India. Celestial Being found her due to her excellent leadership skills and she was recruited to captain the new mothership, _Juno. _  
Appearance: Straight black hair, tan-skinned, blue jeans, minus the bear t-shirt, white+black sneakers.

Codename: Rey Seiei  
Age: Seventeen  
Background: Rey lived in New York for his whole life. Dreaming of becoming a writer someday, he was instead recruited by Celestial Being. He's like a big brother to his friend Ash and the unofficial leader of the Gundam Meisters.  
Appearance: Shaggy black hair, fair-skinned, blue jeans, white t-shirt+green flannel shirt, white skating shoes.

Codename: Annie Willows  
Age: Fifteen  
Background: Annie excelled in mobile suit mechanics in high school. She dreamed of starting her own mobile suit development company but Celestial Being recruited her long before that.  
Appearance: Shoulder-length light-brown hair, fair skinned, blue denim shorts, purple t-shirt, black+white sneakers

Codename: Lust  
Age: Nineteen  
Background: Daughter of the deceased founder of Toy-Tek, Lust grew up in a mansion. Her father was a millionaire and the company had fallen to her brother. She wanted to be different, decided that joining Celestial Being when they contacted her would be an act of rebellion and she was recruited.  
Appearance: long black hair, tan, white tanktop, short denim shorts, white lowtops.

Codename: Warmonger  
Age: Nineteen  
Background: Warmonger grew up on the streets of London. His family all died when he was younger, killed at the hands of criminals. He joined Celestial Being because he had nowehre else to go.  
Appearance: Curly brown hair, pasty skin, red jeans, black sleeved shirt, white hightops.

Codename: Setsuna F Seiei  
Age: Seventy-three  
Background: A child guerilla in his youth, Setsuna was chosen by Veda to be inducted into Celestial Being thanks to Ribbons Almark. Proved himself as an exceptional pilot during A.D 2307 by defeating Alejandro Corner and dissappeared afterwards for four years. Returning in A.D 2312, he once again saved humanity from the Innovades and awoke as humanity's first Innovator, defeating Ribbons Almark. Two years later in A.D 2314 Setsuna again saved humanity from the ELS. Piloting the Qan[T] he used quantum teleportation to visit the ELS homeworld, forming mutual understanding. Returning finally in A.D 2364, Setsuna had become the first ELS Hybrid and fulfilled his lifes purpose of finding mutual understanding as fourty percent of humanity had gone through Innovation and the world returned to peace.  
Appearance: Black shirt and blue jeans. The ELS part of him gives his body and hair a metallic shine. Silver-haired and skinned. His eyes are those of an Innovator.

_**ASCENSION**_

Codename: Zero  
Age: N/A  
Background: Second in command of the organization named Ascension. Leader and assumes the role of a father to the young Gundam pilots.  
Appearance: Silver hair, white shirt, blue jeans, white shoes. During official business wears a black and white Commander uniform.

Codename: Blaze  
Age: Sixteen  
Background: N/A  
Appearance: Short blond hair, white t-shirt, dark blue jeans and red shoes.

Codename: Stella  
Age: Nineteen  
Background: N/A  
Appearance: Long brown hair, white tanktop, denim shorts, red sneakers.

Codename: Cameron  
Age: Eighteen  
Background: N/A  
Appearance: Brown hair, black t-shirt, red jeans, white low tops.

Codename: Josh  
Age: Nineteen  
Background: N/A  
Appearance: Shaggy black hair, blue shirt, gray jeans, green shoes.


	4. Part Three: The Destruction of Heroes

_**A.D 2366 Juno, Over Miami**_

"Come on Setsuna we deserve a break. Especially after that!" Summer continued to annoy Setsuna with her excessive pleading. "Please?"

"Summer you didn't join Celestial Being for vacations." He replied as he analyzed the battle data from the Gundams.

"I know sir but come on! We're all tired and we could use some fun."

"Summer if Celestial Being doesn't stop Ascension there won't be any fun. Now return to your station." He glared at her as the girl walked away grumbling. He rubbed his head as the door shut and sighed. "She's too much like Sumeragi.."

"I'm aware." Tieria appeared. "Anyway Setsuna, I've discovered something about those Gundams." A file opened up on Setsuna's computer.

[ZODIAC REPUBLIC: G-PROJECT]

Schematics of the Gundams are displayed along with their names.

_The colony is complete. We will live here for a long time, however should anything happen whoever is now in command is free to initate the G-Project. These Gundams must be created in order to takeover the Earth. Gallant, Redemption, Shooter, Phoenix. However I've heard reports from our spies saying something about 'Celestial Being'. It seems they possess Gundams and have played a major role in history. Their destruction is crucial to our survival, we must declare independence and then begin our assault. The Zodiac Republic will never bow down to Earth dogs._

_Should this plan be initiated, it is with a heavy heart I say this. The four Gundams are to be tailored to outmatch Celestial Being. I've created a specific pilot for this. He will be their leader. I call him Blaze. When the plan is activated, he shall awaken and lead the way for our people and during times of distress he shall awaken once more. Give him the Gallant. Nothing else._

_For the survival of our race,_

_Chairman Zeke Bridges._

[END OF DOCUMENT]

Setsuna remained silent for some time as he read over it again. "I see now. The reason they're trying to take over the Earth is simply because they will not survive. They must have independence.. this Blaze.. what does he mean by awaken? I realize that he is an Innovade but it seems much more than that. Could this be something else entirely?" Setsuna shook his head. "Thank you Tieria."

"There's one more thing." Tieria pulled up a live broadcast of the ESF President.

"_I dislike plunging the world into battle again. However I see no other way. These people known as Ascension will stop at nothing until we have surrendered our planet to them. I fear this may be the greatest war yet and with Celestial Being's aid I am confident we shall prevail."_

"When did we announce our aid?" Tieria shrugged in response to Setsuna's question. "Can you somehow patch me in or something?"

"I don't think so Setsuna. It doesn't matter for now, we're on the same side. If we refuse the statement they may turn against us and we don't need extra hostility."

"_These Gundams have plagued our world and also saved it countless times, however with hope they shall destroy each other. Ascension and Celestial Being will fight and one side will protect the Earth while the other shall seek to conquer it. That is all." _

"She expects our aid and also to destroy Ascension? She's asking for a lot here." Setsuna commented.

Tieria nodded. "I know. But remember it's up to us to save the world."

_**A.D 2366 Salvation, Talsman Sea**_

Captain Derek Shank walked into the cafeteria where Blaze and Cameron were eating. They saluted and he sat down next to the two boys. "I'm afraid you've been called for a mission."

"That's alright sir." Cameron bit his sandwhich.

"Yes I know. But we need all four of you. The objective is to destroy four seperate ESF bases around the globe."

Blaze frowned. "Well we're obviously incapacitated."

Captain Shank stood up. "I'll just have to send it back and alert HQ." He was nearly out the door when Blaze's voice sounded.

"Will Celestial Being intervene?"

"It's likely."

Cameron looked at Blaze and nodded. "It's decided. The two of us can destroy four bases."

"Are you sure?"

They stood up and saluted, walking out of the cafeteria towards the hangar. "They sure are determined."

Blaze sat in the Gallant after changing into his red and black pilot suit. The machine started up and he viewed the details. After pressing a few buttons the comms were online and he could hear Cameron sighing. "Good luck Cameron."

"_You too Blaze."_

The captain's face appeared on the panels. _"Gallant, you will be heading towards Capetown and Sydney. Phoenix you will take Moscow and Tokyo. Be sure to utilize your stealth capabilities. Gallant, the mechanics say that the GN Lights are now operational."_

"Roger that." The transmission ended. "That should help me destroy that bastard. Stella and Josh.."

"_Approaching Sydney now. Be prepared to launch Gallant."_

The Gundam was lifted to the catapult as the hatch opened. "I request an opening barrage of GN missiles."

"_Roger that."_

GN missiles were fired, striking the base and causing several explosions as the Gallant dived at full speed, firing its rifle. The _Salvation _had left the battle-zone and he was on his own now. Blaze's heart raced. He had never been on his own before. The Gallant spun and shot an Enact as it fell backwards. The pilot screamed while his machine exploded. The Gundam landed with a thud and brought out its GN Blade, rushing forward and slicing three Flags before jumping and drawing its rifle to shoot the Tieren underneath it. "Bastards.. just let us take your planet! We need it for our survival!" The logo of the Zodiac Republic shined from the sunlight on the Gallant's shoulder as the mobile suit smacked the torso of an Enact with its palm, firing the beams straight into the cockpit. It stood over smoke and fire as its green eyes flashed while looking over the damage done. The sky was dark with smoke and the ground was littered with parts. He turned his attention to the remaining forces.

"_Phoenix please drop."_

"Cameron, Phoenix launching!" The Phoenix fell from the ship and activated its camouflage as it did so. The Gundam blended in with the snow that always comes with mid-November. Cameron moved his machine forward, slowly advancing towards the military base. To the surprise of the ESF, several beam shots were fired at and around the base as everything went up in flames. "Heheehehe DIE!" The Phoenix rushed forward and continued to slice Tieren and Enact MS while remaining invisible. Eventually he was found using a heat radar and frowned. "BASTARD!" The Phoenix appeared and fired its spikes, two of which were now electrical arrestors, and the three spikes impaled the cockpits of two Tieren and an Enact. "Thirty-two mobile suits aren't a match for me! NOW DIE!" The Phoenix rushed forward and began slicing the HQ with its beam sabers. Soon afterwards several more mobile suits arrived but they were quickly destroyed. "Hahaha... HA! Phoenix has destroyed the target... NOW ADVANCING TO TOKYO!"

_**A.D 2366 Juno, Talman Sea**_

"Ash and Warmonger launch now! All hands on deck! Full speed ahead! It couldn't have gotten far.." Summer yelled.

Ash and Warmonger had already launched. The Valor and Seraphim were fully repaired and flew ahead of their ship, over the wreckage of the Sydney ESF base. "This is.. this is crazy. The amount of destruction... one of those guys did that?"

"_Stay focused Valor. Look around."_

Ash didn't need to look around. He saw a glint in the sky and zoomed in using his Gundam. "GN particles.. the Gallant is there!" The Valor flew off at full speed while the Seraphim followed closely behind. It took its position nearby as the Valor and Gallant clashed swords.

"You! You bastard!" Ash screamed as the Valor pushed the Gallant back. "How could you do this?!" His Gundam overpowered the Gallant and swung, but his opponent was quick and dodged the attack.

"_How could I do this? To ensure our survival! I fight for our future!" _The pilot yelled and both Gundams seperated as the Seraphim fired a large blast. Once the blast dispersed, both the Valor and Gallant fired at each other. The beams struck the Gallant's shoulder and the Valor's skirt armor.

"Keep focused Ash! Don't lose your mind!"The Seraphim fired another large blast at the Gallant, who dodged it and threw its shield at its attacker. The Seraphim blocked the attack however upon opening its wings a beam destroyed its shoulder. "His rifle isn't even drawn.. how could he do that?!" The Seraphim spread its wings and fired a large blast, just skimming the Gallant's foot as the Valor tackled it.

"_Seraphim, you're being sent to Tokyo! Another one has been sighted!"_

Warmonger growled. "Good luck kid.." The Seraphim flew away.

Ash roared as the Valor and Gallant clashed swords again. "That's it.. TRANS-AM!" The Valor glowed red as the system activated. The Valor circled its opponent, producing several after-images before charging at it and swinging. The Gallant blocked the attack with its GN Blade and Ash realized that his opponent had activated trans-am as well. "You asshole!" Both Gundams seperated and chased each other, clashing and firing their weapons.

The Phoenix had just finished destroying the MSDB and Cameron laughed like a psychopath. His joy then turned to anger however as the Phoenix dodged a large blast from the Seraphim. "IT'S YOU! DIE!" The Phoenix fired its rifle, but the beams were blocked by the Seraphim's wings. The Seraphim then spread its wings quickly and fired a large blast, destroying the Phoenix's foot. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" The Gundam charged at the Seraphim and threw its beam daggers, which impaled themselves into the Seraphim's wings.

"Seraphim.. don't let me down." Warmonger quietly begged his Gundam as it dodged a swing from the Phoenix. "I need distance!" He fired a blast at the Phoenix who quickly blocked with its shield, the beam split into two and went around the Gundam.

"The only thing you're good for.. is long-range.. but when it comes to melee.. I'VE GOT YOU BEAT!" The Phoenix swung downwards as the Seraphim drew its own beam saber and blocked the attack.

"_Fin fangs!" _

"Fin fangs?!" The Phoenix backed off as two fangs launched themselves from the sides of the Seraphim's legs and chased it, firing beams. Cameron cursed loudly as the people of Tokyo ran in terror. "He won't kill the people.." The Phoenix dived downwards to the streets and used buildings for cover.

Warmonger's eyes widened in shock. "He's using people as a defense?!" The fangs were called back to the Seraphim as it landed on the street, waiting for the Phoenix to show itself. "This guy is a psychopath.."

The Valor and the Gallant had both exceeded the trans-am time limit and floated in the air, staring at each other over the ocean. Ash was sweaty and panting loudly. He could hear the pilot doing the same. "Before you die.. you deserve to know. This Gundam is called Valor.. because it's a HERO!" The Valor rushed forward and swung. The Gallant blocked with its GN blade but the sword went through the weapon and sliced the left arm off.

"_I won't die! Our people need us!" _The Gallant's wings extended and raised themselves as the underside glowed. Suddenly GN particles flooded out from underneath the wings and it charged forward drawing both beam sabers. Ash cursed and the Valor quickly drew its own beam sabers and blocked the swing.

"This power... where is it all coming from?!"

"_The GN Light pushes the GN Drive even farther. It maximizes GN particle output and drastically increases beam weapon output along with an Innovade or Innovators reaction speed." _The Gallant kicked the Valor away and charged at it again, but both machines clashed weapons.

"But for that to happen you would have to be.. an Innovade!" The Valor was once again kicked away.

"_That's right." _The Gallant threw both sabers into the air causing them to spin. It fired beams out of both its palms before catching the sabers and charging at the Valor again, slicing its arm off.

"Damn!" Ash yelled as his Gundam shook. "You can think you can beat me with that? You're wrong!"

This angered the pilot and the Gallant swung again, however the attack was stopped by a GN Field. Ash laughed with delight as the Gallant swung again. "Beam weapons have no effect on a GN Field.. you really should think about getting one." The Valor rushed forward and the particles wrapped themselves around the Gundam as it swung its beam saber, destroying the Gallant's arm. The Valor swung again except this time its opponent formed its own GN Field. Ash knew this would happen and started laughing as the Valor dispersed its own GN Field and then drew both short swords and impaled the Gallant's cockpit. "Now you die!"

The Gundam exploded in front of Ash's eyes as the Valor backed away. "Finally.. it's finally over." The Valor turned its head towards space. "Juno, I've destroyed the target. It was a tough fight but he's dead."

"_Good work Ash. Stay there, we'll pick you up soon enough."_

The Seraphim and Phoenix wrestled each other, both catching their opponent's hands and pushing. Warmonger had lost his cool and the pilot had completely lost his mind. "Trans-am has been used.. can't use it now. Dammit Seraphim.. I need you.. I NEED YOU TO PROTECT THESE PEOPLE!" The Gundam began pushing the Phoenix with extra force, much to the pilot's surprise. They had knocked out the power in that area and the streets were dark except for the light from the eyes of both Gundams.

"_No.. I WON'T DIE. I DON'T DIE! I KILL!" _Suddenly the Seraphim was subjected to a large surge of electricity. The shock moved through its body and reached the cockpit, shutting down it down as Warmonger yelled in pain.

"AGH! PLEASE... STOP!" He had tears streaming down his face. "IT'S SO PAINFUL.." The Phoenix had tossed the Seraphim to the side now, attaching its electrical arrestors as it lay underneath rubble.

"_You wanted to mess with me didn't you? Yes you did.. YES YOU DID!" _Warmonger could hear the pilot laughing hysterically as another surge of electricity reached the Seraphim. He could see the darkness creeping in on him, the darkness of death. He felt cold, despite the constant shocking.

"Seraphim.." He tried to reach the controls, so he could fire the rifle and destroy his attacker. He tried but he failed. "AGH!" His body jerked once more. Suddenly a light shined high above the clouds behind the Phoenix and moved closer. The pilot turned his machine towards the light and watched closely.

**[CREDITS-BEGIN PLAYING: UNLIMITED SKY]**

"_Setsuna F Seiei. 00 Qan[T]. Eliminating target." _The Qan[T] landed with a thud and rushed forward, drawing its huge sword and swinging at the Phoenix which barely dodged. It quickly turned and grabbed the Gundam and threw it into a building. The Qan[T] watched the Phoenix get up and pointed its sword at it. _"Leave now or die."_

"_Heh.. IS THAT ALL?!" _The Phoenix rushed forward but was clotheslined by the powerful Gundam. It then turned around and impaled the area above the cockpit, scaring the pilot. The Qan[T] stepped back as the Phoenix scrambled to get up and flew off. It then turned towards the Seraphim.

"_Warmonger. Be more careful next time. Juno, it's safe to land."_

The Valor suddenly exploded. Ash ducked under cover and when he rose, he saw someone in a pilot suit emerge from the trees. He walked towards him with a gun pointed straight at Ash's head. "You. You're the pilot of that Gundam."

Ash frowned and drew his own gun, both pilots aiming at each others heads. "You're the pilot of that Gallant."

"I suppose that makes us enemies."

"Yeah, it does." Both boys glared at each other with the scattered parts of the Valor and Gallant around them, the heads of both Gundams behind their respective pilots.


	5. Part Four: Negotiations

_**A.D 2366 Small Island**_

Ash glared into the eyes of his enemy. "How did you survive?"

A smirk crept across the boy's face. "I ejected before the final hit. I landed here and I put your mobile suit into self-destruct. Clever no?"

He wanted to punch the boy. Break his jaw. But he didn't dare move, in fear of his opponent shooting him in the head. "Why is Ascension doing this?"

This question seemed to surprise the boy but his expression soon turned stoic. "We fight for our future. Our homeland is drastically low on food and overpopulated. Building an extension would take many years, which is why we plan to conquer Earth in two."

"The reason you're fighting is because you're trying to save your people? Why not ask the ESF for aid?"

"We are an independent nation. The Federation would destroy our independence should we accept aid. So we go to war."

"Surely you could work out some sort of agreement?"

"There is no agreement. The Zodiac Republic will win this war. Everything you know is at an end, pilot." The boy glared and tensed his grip on his gun and Ash did the same.

Ash could see a large rock out of the corner of his eye. If he could reach it, a gunfight would ensue. "Then it seems the only we can agree on is that one of us must die." He fired two shots and dived to the right, taking cover behind a rock as the sound of bullets erupted in the air. Large flocks of birds burst out of trees and flew away while the two boys continued firing at each other.

The thunderous sounds had stopped as the boys ran out of ammo. They charged at each other, Ash grabbing his opponent by the shirt and headbutting him. The enemy retaliated with a kick to the gut, followed by an uppercut. He then wrestled with Ash on the ground. Ash grabbed the boy's throat and began to crush it as best as he could and soon the boy was at his mercy.

"You fight for your future. I will fight for mine." Ash punched the boy in the stomach three times and threw him onto the ground. "But for now we need to survive. My ship should be coming soon and when it does I'm taking you prisoner." The boy saw not hate in Ash's eyes, but compassion.

"W-Why?" He coughed.

"So you don't have to fight." Ash turned away and sat on a rock, staring into the ocean. "What's your name? I'm Ash."

"Or so you'd have me believe." The boy wiped the blood from his mouth as he got up. "What's your _real _name?"

He smiled. "Abdul Shahid."

"I'm Blaze. Or Jamie." He sat down on the ground next to Ash. "You're the first one I've told this to."

"Same here. Sorry for blowing up your Gundam by the way." He chuckled.

"Me too." Blaze smiled.

Setsuna walked back onto the bridge after leaving Warmonger on the regeneration bed. He leaned on the chair Summer sat in and sighed. "He nearly died the same way as I nearly died." His mind played images of being rescued by Nena Trinity from Ali Al Sanchez and how he ended up fighting her a few days later. He turned to look at the captain who gave him strange looks.

"Anyway... any news of Ash Clancy?" Summer asked.

"Radar isn't picking up his Valor."

"Try heat sensors."

"Nope not- wait, there's two heat sources directly beneath us."

"Hm.. what do you think Setsuna?"

"You command the ship."

"Land the ship Clancy." Summer ordered and the _Juno _began descending, landing into the ocean next to small island. The door opened up and revealed Ash standing with a stranger. "Who's this Ash?"

Ash smiled. "This, is the pilot of the Gallant." These words seemed to make everybody enter a silent panic as a few of them reached for their guns. Ash only chuckled. "Relax,"-he held up his gun and the pilot did the same- "We're out of ammo."

Setsuna frowned. "Summer, take the prisoner. Ash come with me." The group split up. Setsuna's frown didn't vanish any time soon. "Where's your Gundam?" He knew what the answer was.

"Destroyed. Bastard's clever." Ash laughed and Setsuna rubbed his forehead as they walked.

"I'll have to ask Jake if there's anything he can do.. as for the prisoner, I think we'll just keep him here. As a hostage."

Ash grabbed Setsuna by the shoulder. "Wait." The silver-skinned man turned around to look at the Meister. "You have to let him go Setsuna. I think you know why. Aren't we all fighting for the same thing?"

The Innovator sighed. "I suppose so. I'll question him and then we'll see. Dismissed."

Ash turned and stopped. "How're the others?"

"See for yourself."

Summer walked through the halls of the ship, on edge because of the handcuffed prisoner. He cleared his throat and she jumped a little.

"So I imagine you don't get a lot of compliments. Being a captain and all. But if I may say so, you're very pretty." The boy was slammed into the wall as Summer pushed his arms up, near breaking point.

"I can also break all your bones and _then _kill you." She held him there for a few moments before easing off and continued escorting him.

"Whatever. I can sense your fear you know." He smirked and her eyes widened. She frowned and punched him in the gut causing him to keel over in pain. Summer dragged him up and they continued walking.

"Just don't try and escape."

"In what?!" He laughed weakly. "My Gundam's destroyed. I'm sure your Gundams have biometric systems so that only those guys can pilot them."

Summer nodded and shoved him in the room, glaring at him as the door locked shut. She sighed and walked away.

Ash hugged Lust and Rey as they watched Warmonger in the sickbay. "I'm glad you guys are okay." Rey nodded.

"Man I love the regeneration treatments. Perks of the job right?" He grinned and Ash laughed. Both of them noticed Lust being unusually quiet. "What's up bud?" She turned to look at them with tears in her eyes. Rey hugged her and Ash turned his gaze towards Warmonger.

"He had a close call. He's lucky to be alive Lust, but he'll pull through. If I know that cold bastard, he'll pull through." He smiled at the girl who was now wiping tears from her face. "Well we should let him rest. Let's grab something to eat guys."

Setsuna and Tieria were discussing the replacement of the Valor with Jake Vashti. "Surely there has to be _something _Ash can use right? We need to spend some time recovering our strength. I'm sure Ascension and the ESF are doing the same." Tieria inquired.

Jake shrugged. _"There isn't much I can do guys. Sorry." _A man appeared behind him carrying a terminal.

"_Hey Jake, where do you want these two new engines to go into the Gundam?"_

Setsuna raised an eyebrow as he watched Jake usher the guy out of view. "What was that Jake?"

"_It was nothing.."_

"Jake please. We need anything you have."

"_Dammit Setsuna why can't you just fill in for Ash?"_

"This is their time. All I can do is command them."

Jake sighed. _"Okay. There is something, but it's a prototype." _The camera turned to incorparate a new Gundam into view. _"The CB-003 EXT Eternity Gundam. We've been developing this for about a year now. It's almost complete, we just need to fine-tune the new engines and test it in combat."_

"New engines?" Tieria asked.

"_Oh yeah. The plans you sent me, it turns out we can build them. These GN Generators are amazing! They produce way more GN Particles than even the twin-drive system!"_

"I see. Where should we rendevouz?" Setsuna sighed.

"_In space. Near the Heaven's pillar orbital elevator." _

"Roger that. See you then." The transmission ended and Setsuna looked to Tieria. "Inform Summer to set course to space." Tieria dissappeared, leaving him alone. "Eternity Gundam.. could this be more powerful than my Qan[T]?" He sighed again. Memories of the old Celestial Being played in his mind. He wondered what they were doing now. It was the 23rd Century, people could live to be one-hundred and twenty-one. He would visit them. Soon.

_**A.D 2366 Unknown Location**_

Zero stared at the newly built machines. "Both of these are for me. One is my main Gundam and the other is my back-up. Celestial Being will fall. Our people will survive.. and the Colonel will get off my back. It's only a few months until the rest of us join the war."

Just then a new recruit who was delivering messages ran up to Zero, panting. "Calm down soldier, what is it?"

"Sir.. the Gallant.. it's been destroyed." He handed a note to the Commander.

[FOR THE EYES OF THE COMMANDER ONLY]

_Zero, it seems that Stella and Josh were injured a few weeks ago. They're fine now, but the Gallant and Redemption continued the mission alone, successfully destroying three out of four targets. The Gallant was destroyed in battle and no word has been received from Blaze. Cameron reports a new Gundam.. piloted by someone else. I'll keep you posted._

_Signed,_

_Colonel Zeke Bridges._

"I see. So that's how it is." Zero thanked the recruit and stared at his Gundams. "I shall keep one and give one to Blaze, if he is alive. For now.. we wait."

_**A.D 2366 Salvation, Space**_

"So I guess Blaze is dead then?" Josh asked the other two pilots.

Stella giggled. "I doubt it. We'll have to see won't we? In the meantime, we're meeting reinforcements in an hour. Be prepared boys." She got up and exited the room, leaving both boys alone in their thoughts. As she walked across the halls her expression turned grim. "Be safe Blaze. Be safe."

An hour later the _Salvation _landed on an asteroid next to another ship. Josh, Cameron, Stella and the Captain all stood in a line, waiting to welcome the other captain on board. "So this is the back-up huh?"

Stella nodded. "The _Stardust. _Supposedly able to harbor fifteen mobile suits. It's pretty big as you can see."

The Captain of the ship walked on board the _Salvation _through the pod that had docked in the hangar. The Captain of the _Stardust _was in his fourties, with a rough brown beard and unkempt brown hair. He wasn't fat, but bulky. His voice was deep when he spoke. "Captain John Halberd, reporting for duty." He saluted and the four of them saluted back.

"Captain Derek Shank, these are the Gundam pilots, Majors Stella, Josh and Cameron. Any news from homeland?" They walked and talked, the pilots behind them.

"The situation is somewhat under control. However, we must take Earth within the two year limit or else all is lost. The Colonel orders that we aid you on Earth until all our main forces meet up at the final phase of the plan."

"I see. Thank you. Our next attack will be from space so please remain ready. Watch out for Celestial Being or ESF forces as well." They split up and Captain Halberd returned to his ship.

A crew member ran up to the Captain and pilots with urgent news. "Sir!" He saluted. "The Earth Sphere Federation are currently searching for our colony for an attack. The Colonel himself told me so."

"What?!" Stella exclaimed. "We have to fight them!"

"When are they launching private?" The captain asked.

"Tomorrow at noon sir."

"I see. Thank you." They saluted and he turned his attention towards the three pilots. "We cannot let them find the colony. If they do all is lost for our people. Tomorrow we will destroy the search forces and then proceed to attack the British prime minister. With his death, they will understand that we are serious."

"A fitting punishment." Josh nodded. "We'll be ready Captain." They saluted and went on their way.

_**A.D 2366 Juno, USA, Washington D.C**_

Setsuna walked through the halls of the White House with the three pilots behind him. They had accepted an offer to meet with the head of the Federation, the President herself. Two Secret Service agents escorted them to the Presidental Office, opening the doors and closing them as they went inside.

"Welcome. I'm the President of the USA and head of the Earth Sphere Federation, Ashley Sunderson." She smiled and held out her hand.

"I'm Kamal Majriff, representative of Celestial Being." Setsuna lied with a smile and shook her hand. Both parties sat down and relaxed. "I apologise that our leader couldn't be here today. He has.. other matters to attend to."

"It's quite alright. I wasn't even aware Celestial Being had a leader." They both chuckled. "Now onto business. You see, for years your organization has intervened in the actions of the world, even changing the course of history. You're good at what you do, however what you do costs lives."

Setsuna was surprised at how quickly she changed the atmosphere. "I understand. War costs lives, and to fight for the greater good, that too costs lives. But I'm sure we weren't called here to debate war."

She shook her head. "No no. Of course not. You were called here for a treaty. Around fifty-four years ago a new president was elected into the ESF and she fought for peace. I strive to do the same thing, except with the powerful Celestial Being as our allies." She paused. "Our terms are simple. You help us defeat Ascension and save the world yet again, we will try our best to eradicate war."

Setsuna thought about it for a few moments. "I see. A treaty is what you want? I mean no offence when I say this , but Celestial Being do not sign treaties. We fight for the future and understanding, and we will never be bound to anyone but each other. You have us as allies, but after this is over don't expect us to play nice." He stood up and bowed, exiting the room with the pilots behind him.

President Sunderson smiled and shook her head.

Ash walked next to Setsuna as the four of them exited the White House. "Wouldn't signing a treaty with the ESF be smart? It would ensure us support in this war."

Setsuna nodded. "Yes, but remember, we are a _private armed organization. _We don't sign treaties nor do we do other's dirty work for them. What you didn't notice is that she was asking us to win the war _for them. _She wouldn't try to eradicate war. She was hoping we'd be destroyed in our battle with Ascension."

Ash was silent for a moment. "Will we Setsuna?" This caused the Innovator to stop and look at the boy. He was only sixteen. He had life ahead of him.

"No Ash. We won't. As long as we fight for the future, we won't be destroyed." Setsuna smiled and ushered them all into a car. He closed the door and stared at the big flower in the sky with a sigh. "Mutual understanding. When will that day come?"


	6. Part Five: Infinity Eternity

_**A.D 2366 Salvation, Space**_

The Earth forces of Ascension had formed a large line in front of Earth, where they knew that the ESF would launch from. Both captains had deployed all their mobile suits and stationed the ships at the back. Asteroids floated around them, providing stable cover and the sun was behind them so the enemy would have less visibility.

"_This is Captain Shank of the Salvation. The Earth Sphere Federation forces will attempt to breakthrough and find our homeland. Do not let them pass. Fight for our survival and you shall be rewarded greatly once Earth is under our control. Good luck."_

Josh closed his eyes and breathed deeply, in an attempt to remain calm. This would be his first battle without the full force of the Gundam Unit. He would do his best or die trying. "I fight.. I fight for our future." His eyes opened and he saw the ESF forces already launching from the mass drivers. He would do his best. Or die trying.

_**A.D 2366 Juno, Space**_

"Full speed ahead Tom, we need to reach the battlefield!" Summer yelled as Clancy yelled out several technical things. They were in space to collect Ash's new Gundam, unfortunately they had to leave Ash there so he could be taught how to use it. Warmonger had recovered and the three remaining pilots stood on standby. "We'd better make it out alive.." She grumbled.

Blaze smirked as he looked at his Terminal. He hid it so well they couldn't find it when they searched him. It was inside the front of his pants, and nobody dared touch him there. He read the message received from Commander Zero.

[URGENT MESSAGE]

_Blaze, thanks for letting us know you were captured. The ESF forces will attempt to find homeland. The Salvation will have already met with reinforcements, and will have formed a defensive line in order to hold them back. A small cargo ship will fly through the battlefield and underneath the ship you're captive on. Grab a pilot suit and leave the ship, I don't care how, just do it and the pilot of the cargo ship will let you on. Enter your new Gundam and aid our forces._

[END]

He chuckled. "Our Commander is good." He began to think of how he could escape from this room.

_**A.D 2366 Defensive Line, Space**_

The Redemption shot down two Flags using its gatling gun and quickly turned to unleash two rounds from its shoulder-mounted cannons. Josh activated the GN Field and Trans-Am, speeding all over the area while releasing several beam shots and rounds. The Redemption stopped and aimed at an ESF ship. "Lock-on commenced. Target is locked. Now firing GN missiles!" The chest opened up and fired half of its missiles. The ten missiles flew through space and struck several mobile suits who were unlucky enough to get in the way and only six missiles managed to hit the ship, but damaged a catapult.

Stella and Cameron had activated the Trans-Am and both the Shooter and Phoenix tore the enemy apart using spines and claws. She smirked as the Shooter grabbed another Flag and dug into it with its spines, tearing the cockpit apart. It backed off and shot at it, then spun away from the explosion and fired another shot at a Tieren. The Ascension mobile suits mainly consisted of GNX. They left trails of red GN particles wherever they moved and quickly overcame the enemy due to their speed and the skill of the pilots.

The ESF forces were losing, slowly but surely and they would soon retreat. Unless a miracle happened, this operation would be a complete failure. Luckily that miracle was close and fired a large blast, wiping out six GNX's. The Celestial Being mothership opened its catapults and three Gundams launched from it, opening fire on the Ascension Gundam Unit. The ship itself fired multiple blasts at the _Stardust _and _Salvation._

Blaze called for a Celestial Being crewmember before they reached the battlefield. Upon the opening of the door, he punched the man in the face twice, shoved him into a wall and ran as he lay there coughing. Blaze reached the locker room and grabbed an extra flight suit and a pistol after breaking into all the lockers. He climbed his way to the catapult and as one of the Gundams launched, he jumped out of the ship and landed on a small cargo ship that was cloaked by its GN mirage. He boarded the small green ship and entered his new Gundam.

The Redemption and Seraphim circled each other, blasting all their weapons. The Phoenix and Temperance smashed into one another with their sabers, attempting to slice or impale. The Striker and Shooter fought like they were possessed. The Ascension and ESF forces were now at a stalemate thanks to Celestial Being's help.

"Dammit Setsuna.. he just had to stay on Earth for this." Summer mumbled as the _Juno _activated its GN Field. She remembered that Setsuna told her and the other Meisters that he had to attend to some important things. "Guess it's up to me... Fire the GN Cannons!" She ordered and two large particle beams fired from the top of the ship and struck the _Salvation._

Setsuna stood on the cliff overlooking his home of Krugis. The ruins were still there, untouched by anyone. Time had took its toll as moss covered most of the stone and sand covered rubble. Over sixty years had passed since he was last here. The Innovator remembered how he had shot his parents, submitting to Ali Al Sanchez in the name of 'God'. He couldn't thank Lyle Lockon-Stratuss Dylandy enough for finally killing that bastard. He turned towards the sound of footsteps on sand and saw a man with silver hair and tan skin, wearing a dark leather jacket, white shirt, blue jeans and white shoes.

"A tragedy." The man motioned with his head towards Krugis. Setsuna could only nod. "Does this place have some meaning to you?" The man inquired.

"I was born here. In fact I was a child guerilla during the war that took place here." Setsuna turned his head back towards his home as a gust of wind blew sand to their side. "Anything for you here?"

The man shook his head. "I enjoy learning about the past. My name is Samuel Roberts." He stuck out his hand.

"Kamal Majriff." Setsuna responded while shaking his hand and looking at him. They both held their gazes for a few moments before leting go of each other. Night was starting to show itself, and the two could see red streaks across the starry dark blue sky. "What's going on?" He asked to avoid suspicion.

Zero shrugged his shoulders. "Do you think there could be a battle going on?" Zero asked. He knew full well what was happening. But this civilian didn't know that.

Setsuna was silent. "Those Ascension people.." This caught Zero's attention. "They're at war with Earth and Celestial Being right? Why do you think that is?"

Zero stopped a smirk from forming. "My best guess is that they are trying to help their home survive. You know how they came down from a colony? I've thought about it for a while and that seems to be the only legitimate reason why anyone would want to fight now. Especially after the ELS Conflict. Of course Celestial Being.. can be viewed as a nuisance by some."

Setsuna ignored the last comment. "But why not ask Earth for aid?"

"They probably want to remain independent. You know how humanity can be. People always want something in return."

"That's a cynical thought." Setsuna stated. "I should get going. It was nice to meet you." He turned and began walking but the man named Samuel, his comment made him stop.

"I wonder who will come out in victory... Ascension or Celestial Being? Will Earth be_ saved _by the shadowy organization or will it be conquered by those that came down from the far reaches of space?" Zero smirked and turned, both parties walked in seperate directions as another three red streaks dashed across the sky.

**[BEGIN PLAYING: FAIRY TAIL MAIN THEME]**

Blaze sat in the Gundam's cockpit and booted up his new MS. He watched the screen as it displayed information and weaponry.

**GUNDAM**

**ASCENSION**

**INFINITY GUNDAM**

**ALL SYSTEMS ONLINE**

"Blaze Shadows.. Infinity Gundam, let's finish this." The orange Gundam flew at intense speed across the battlefield after launching from the ship, confusing all three sides as its orange particles formed a large trail. "GN Particles emitting at a steady speed. Guess that means I can do THIS!" The Infinity stopped in front of the _Salvation _as the other six Gundams watched while fighting and the green orb in its torso began to glow as GN Particles flooded out of the black gaps around it. The resulting beam blast destroyed six Flags, three Tierens and five Space-type Enacts and damaged a large chunk of an ESF ship, setting of chain reactions which caused the explosion of the whole ship.

"Salvation, this is Blaze Shadows in the Infinity Gundam. Member of the Gundam Unit. Looks like you guys could use a little help." He grinned as cheers erupted from both Ascension ships and his three friends.

"Clancy! What's going on?" Summer asked the boy as he entered the bridge the ship took another hit.

"The Prisoner escaped.. He tricked me. I'm sorry."

"That doesn't matter! Fire the GN missiles, aim for the ship on the right!" She yelled and Clancy obeyed. He sat down at once and began keying in something and soon missiles were fired. Most of them hit the _Salvation _but some were destroyed.

"Direct hit!"

"Incoming beam fire!"

"Dodge it!"

Rey struggled to combat both the Phoenix and the Infinity. The Temperance dodged the spikes only to be kicked by the Infinity and then punched by the Phoenix. "Screw this.." He activated trans-am and the Temperance drew its beam sabers and swung, narrowly missing the Phoenix. Just then the Phoenix retaliated by firing its arrestors. The spikes dug themselves into the Temperance's shoulders, sending out an electrical pulse that disabled the Gundam. "What the hell?!"

"_SAY GOODBYE!" _The Phoenix was about to stab the Temperance with a beam saber but a shot from the Seraphim destroyed its leg. This gave Rey enough time to use his Gundam to slice the arrestors off and slice the Phoenix's arm in half. _"WHAT!"_

"Damn.. this new Gundam is amazing!" Rey grunted as the Temperance shook. "Take this!" The Gundam chased after the Infinity and swung downwards once it got closed enough, but the target increased in speed and escaped. The Infinity spun around and shot at the Temperance. "Shit!" The Temperance spun but lost a leg. "Agh!"

The Infinity dashed forward and punched the Temperance which was struggling to regain balance. Blaze grinned maniacally as his Gundam drew its GN blade and thrusted its arm forward, aiming for the cockpit.

The Seraphim and Striker attempted to stop the Infinity, but they were cut off by the Redemption and Shooter. "Rey!" Warmonger's eyes widened as Lust's scream played through the comm. The Infinity's GN Blade touched the Temperance.

Rey closed his eyes.

But the blade was shot in half. A massive surge of GN Particles fell over the group of Gundams. They all turned to look at what had happened. Blaze felt a chill run through him as the Infinity turned around to confront the Eternity.

"Blaze.. I offered you a chance to quit fighting." The Eternity's arm raised as it drew its GN Sword. "You repay me by trying to kill my friend?" The Eternity and Infinity stared at each other as the other Gundams watched while the battle raged on around them. Blue GN particles flooded out of the Eternity's wings. "You'll have to pay the ultimate price. Because now.. NOW I WON'T SPARE YOU!" The Gundam crashed into its opponent and swung down its blade, but the Infinity dodged the attack.

"_You'll only kill me if you can catch me!" _The Infinity tackled its enemy and punched it repeateadly in the head, disabling the camera.

"I've got more than one camera.." The Eternity grabbed onto the Infinity and threw it away, smashing it into a ship as both of them flew at high-speeds all over the battlefield. "GET BACK HERE!" The Eternity caught up and kicked it onto a ship. It brought down its rifle and aimed quickly while adjusting the output to maximum. "You die here.. with YOUR MOTHERSHIP YOU SON OF A BITCH!" The GN Blaster began charging as Ash looked at his enemy one last time. "Sayonara, Jamie."

All Blaze saw was a flash of light as everyone closed their eyes.

Then the blast fired.  
**[END SONG]**


End file.
